


His For Life

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	His For Life

"You're cute, can I keep you?"

Katie can't help but smile at the words whispered in her ear the second she wakes on their anniversary, her smile softer still when she pulls John closer and kisses him, none too softly and claims him once again as hers. 

"Forever."

Her response is light but brings a delighted smile to his face, her own smile widening slightly. 

"My John..."

"My Kate."

"Happy anniversary darling."


End file.
